It is known that the expression of Capsicum annuum pathogenesis-related protein 4 (referred as CaPR-4 hereinafter) is increased by TMV infection. However, CaPR-4 gene promoter and TMV-inducible element sequence in pepper have not been identified, yet. Dof1 transcription factor (DNA binding with one finger transcription factor) that binds to the above sequence has not been identified, either.
The TMV-inducible element sequence of the promoter of the gene related to TMV-resistance and Dof1 transcription factor binding to the element sequence can be effectively used for regulating the expression of a target protein in disease-resistant plants.
The present inventors identified the CaPR-4 gene promoter whose expression is increased by TMV infection and the sequence of TMV-inducible element sequence therein. Based on that, the inventors completed this invention by confirming that the element sequence above binds to Dof1 transcription factor and the up-regulation of Dof1 transcription factor results in the up-regulation of CaPR-4, indicating that the promoter of the invention has the function of regulating the expression of a target protein in disease-resistant plants.